For My Families Honor
by Merkury
Summary: Lyran was an outcast omong the nobles, because of a family member who died long ago by the lioness's hands. She made a promise to her uncle, to try to bring back her families honor, by any means necessary.
1. on my honor

Disclaimer: I own nothing but I want it all.

A/n: This is my second attempt at this fic!

On my honor

I will try

to serve god and my country

and to help people at all times

and to live by the girl scout laws

Girl Scout pledge

Riding in the middle of the street, Lyran took in the entire hubbub of the crowded street. People rushing here and there, children of to the school, merchants with their carts, and an occasional beggar asking for a loaf of bread. Lyran had never seen anything like the capital, with all the hustle and bustle of the people. This was nothing like her home Castle.

A child dashed to her horse's side. He was thin and slightly short, " Can you spare and coin miss?" he asked her, " I've got nothing to eat for breakfast and I have to go to school."

Lyran smiled and turned to a merchant cart so full of warm fresh bread for sale, she turned to the child and smiled. Her nanny, seeing what she was about to do cried, "Lyran don't you dare," But Lyran paid no heed and trotted of to him.

"Excuse me sir," She asked in her polite quite voice, " How much for two loaves of bread?"

The merchant looked at her, "One silver crown."

She fished in side of her drawstring purse at her side for the coin, finding it she handed it to the man, " Here." He wrapped up the two loaves of warm sourdough bread. (Just writing about it makes me hungry, yum) taking it gingerly in her mittened hands and rode back to the child." There you go", she handed him a single loaf, " Now if you would be so kind to share it with others and I see you again you may get another one," She winked,"

"Yes miss," He turned and fled to the building where the children were gathering.

"Now Lyran, we can't be late much longer, you'll miss the appointment with your uncle." Her nanny scolded.

"Yes miss," Lyran said sarcastically. On ward, she thought.

She looked the clerk over the same way she had the young boy, he was old and his hands sometimes smudged the ink that his quill wrote, but by the way his face furrowed, she new him to be a shrewd man, quite capable in his profession, "Your name Miss?"

She brushed her dark hair out of her face, "Lyran, Lyran of Tirragen."

His eyebrows lifted, but he continued with the questions, "Purpose?"

She blushed, "to become a knight."

He made no reaction to that. He spent five more minutes searching for something in a large book, "Lets see," he finally said, " You'll be in the girls dormitory, room 1 I think is a good choice, you'll have to share it though-"

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"Because" he said with a wink in his eye, "That's the only girls room in the dormitory, and you're only the second one."

Lyran sat on her bed in her part of the quarters. She had a meeting with her uncle later that hour, and was waiting for the servant to come in and tell he was ready.

A knock on the door, then it opened and there stood a another girl about her age, " Hello she said I'm Eliza of Brightleigh, you going for your shield too."

Lyran nodded, " Yes."

Eliza looked at Lyran and twitched up her nose, "You know they make you cut your hair when you start training." She pointed at her brown hair and said, "It needs to be much shorter,. Pity it every so pretty one you though,"

Lyran's hand went instinctively to her long dark hair. She had been growing it since she was 6 and didn't want to part with it. " I'll manage some how."

Eliza sat on the bed across from her," I didn't catch your name."

Lyran gulped she remembered the clerks reaction to her holding, " Lyran, Lyran of Tirragen."

Eliza's mouth twitched, "Oh, so you're from that family." She turned her head up in a very snooty way.

Lyran face flustered, " What's wrong with my family?"

Eliza shrugged, "Just about everything."

Lyran felt a white rage swell inside her, "Just because my uncle rebelled, doesn't make all of us evil."

Eliza stood and looked into Lyran's face, " He didn't just rebelled, he started a revolution." And with that she stormed out the door.

Lyran Put her head in her hands, and remembered what her uncle had said. Not all would accept her, she had to take the higher rode and try her best. Easy for you to say, she thought, all is easy in retrospect.

She had a goal beyond becoming a knight, being the heir to the fiefdom she had to bring back her families honor. She had to things that could help her, glory in battle, and a good marriage. She smirked, but who would want to marry a girl who is a war hero and from a disgraced house?

Duke Gary the younger looked at the piece of parchment in front of his face, " Your niece craves audience with you you're grace." He sat back in his chair, it had to be Lyran, her sister Melody was in the magic school, leaving Lyran the warrior. He thought about wheatear or not he should go see her. She was the niece on her father's side to the infamous traitor, Alex of Tirragen, but she still was of Naxen blood. He looked at it once more, he would see her, just to see if she was more Tirragen then Naxen.

A/n:This is set after Kel and Aly about 5 years hence.

Please Review!


	2. Death before dishonor

"Death before dishonor!"

Gary stopped in front of the door of his niece's room. I don't have to met her, I can turn back now, he thought. But then a thought occurred to him, he was scared of an eleven-year-old girl, a niece of a traitor, but a girl. He knew if Alana knew that he was afraid of a 11 year old girl, she'd laugh so hard she'd piss her pants. He'd do it just to prove to himself that she wasn't dangerous to Jon or prince Roald.

He knocked on the door.

A voice as quite and sweet as wind blowing through the grass said, " Yes,"

That almost shocked him; it was not what he expected. Every time he thought of a warrior woman an image of Alana came to mind. He regained his wits and said, "It is your uncle Lyran."

"Come in," the voice said.

He put his hand resolutely on the doorknob and turned it. He walked in to the room and saw sitting on a bed, a dark haired girl who looked to be about middle height. She looked like his sister in face structure and size, but she had the Tirragen coloring. He gulped it was like starting his long dead friend in the face once more. "You've…" He stuttered, "You've… grown."

She smiled. "I have, considering the last time you saw me was for my mother funeral when I was 6."

He stared at her, "So... You're planning to when your shield?"

She nodded, "That's what one generally does when one becomes a page."

He felt his palms sweating, " So how's the uncle?"

She looked him in the face with a harsh look. "The alive one, or the one who everyone hates."

He felt rage well inside of himself, "Alex betrayed his kingdom and king. He pledged fealty to death, and he broke it. If that isn't a reason for a knight to spit when every that word is uttered, what is."

He saw the same rage that was in him swell inside his niece, " He was one member of the family, and it didn't help that he was the heir. But what has my uncle Diderot done? He was six at the time."

"That isn't the point Lyran."

"Or what did my father done, huh? He was 2, yes I know what you and other say about my family. 'a band of traitors,' 'we may as well just kill them all,'. Even the children fear my name." She was about to cry with angry.

Gary knew if he did not leave soon, there would be bloodshed. "I say no such thing." As he turned his back and left his kin to cry in her room alone, to hate the whole country for all he cared.

Alana sat in her Palace quarters with her husband George, they had been called to he capital to over see a bit of the new pages training. She lay in her bed, she had a headache that wouldn't leave her be. Why now, she thought, of all times for Tirragen to send a page, if there isn't enough on my mind as it is.

George stared at his wife, "So what the problem know lass?"

She rolled onto her side," in a word, Tirragen."

George at up straight in his chair, "lord Diderot is revolting, I thought he swore-"

She winced in pain, "No you stupid head, you would have known, being a spy master. No, it's that they've sent their female heir to the palace to become a knight."

He gave her a critical look, "and that's bad?"

She turned on her side, "Yes, they're a disgraced house, which revolted against Jon in the beginning of his reign. And I'm not supposed to worry?"

He crossed his arms over his chest, "I think you're begin a worry-wart,"

"So?" she snapped, "that's what I am, a worry-wart. Some one needs to be one."

"I don't think you're giving her enough credit,"

"I give credit where it's needed,"

He sighed "just give a her chance," he said as he stood up and walked over t their bed as he leaned down to give his wife a kiss, "For your old rouge, who gave you one."

"It was more the other way around, but I will anyway." She smiled.

Next day

Lyran Walked through the pages common room, here dish in her hands. She tried to find a place to sit. But being new and not knowing her places, it was difficult just to find some one to talk to. She saw Eliza. Oh no, she thought, that girl seems to want me dead, I'm not even going to talk to her.

"Do you need some place to sit?" Some one asked.

She spun around, "Huh?"

The on who had asked her the question was a tall lad of around 12. He had light brown hair and lovely brown eyes. He smiled, " I asked if you needed someplace to sit, because you seemed a little lost."

She sighed as she sat in the chair he offered, "Thanks, a lot."

"Isn't saving damsels in distress part of the job?" He asked with a sly look.

"Well yes I guess. I don't many people, let alone boys. And my roommates is a little-"

"Crazy," he interjected, "None of the boy's like her. She's always trying to prove that she better than everyone else."

She shook her head," Well I was going to say tense, but crazy works too."

He giggled as he ate, " Your not bad for a first year. What's your name?"

She paused, " Lyran."

He laughed, " What's your holding?"

She blushed, "Tirragen…"

He coughed, "So you are her. I thought you could've been some one else."

She didn't want to get yelled at for her family again, " I'm sorry, I'll go." She stood to leave carrying her bowl.

He grabbed her shoulder, " I didn't say leave, you know. Your welcome to sit here as long as you like."

She turned to him, "Thank you." She sat down, " What's your name?"

He smiled, "Kevin, Kevin of Eldorne."


End file.
